


Making Your Mother's Hair Curl

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Albus Severus simply had no idea how long he had been obsessed with Teddy Lupin...<br/>Warnings: Under-age sex if you live outside of the UK (Al is 16), BDSM, orgasm denial, dirty talk, language; public humiliation, forced cross-dressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Your Mother's Hair Curl

** Making Your Mother's Hair Curl **

  
  
Albus Severus simply had no idea how long he had been obsessed with Teddy Lupin. If he had to hazard a guess, he thought it might have been the first time he had seen his cousin turn his hair blue. Of course, Teddy wasn't his real cousin, but he had always been treated as such and Al had never seen reason to think differently; Teddy being his cousin -real or fake- meant that he was a frequent presence in the house.  
  
It was of Teddy that Al was thinking whilst he lay on his bed, resolutely ignoring his mum's request that he tidy up his room, with loud Muggle music crashing into his ears through the Muggle headphones that his dad had fiddled with to ensure they worked without interference from the magic in the house. The music was almost dim background filler to him because his head was full of Teddy: tall, lean, blue-haired Teddy. Al licked his bottom lip, wondering whether he had time to do what he wanted. Casting a glance at the door, which was unlocked because his Mum's policy was 'no locked doors, ever', he allowed his fingers to creep into his jeans and underwear and to curl around his half-hard cock.  
  
His interest had been piqued by the news that Teddy was coming to dinner; the thought of sitting opposite the man for a whole evening was too much to bear and Al closed his eyes to enjoy what he was sure to be the first of many orgasms over the course of the evening's hours. He bit back a moan as he slid his hand up and down his shaft and imagined the fingers were Teddy's. He had wanked over his 'cousin' so many times that he felt no shame about it, even though he had at first.  
  
When mere admiration had turned into attraction, Al also had no idea. He remembered the first time he had touched himself to the thought of Teddy but everything else was a blur. Years had passed, and he was still thinking of the blue-haired man in the same way.  
  
“Hey, Al, your ma said I should come up here and tell you to tidy up -whoa, fuck, mate, I'm sorry, I'll go.”  
  
Teddy's voice hung in the air and Al flew to sitting, throwing aside his hand.  
  
“I wasn't doing anything,” he lied automatically.  
“Oh, of course not,” Teddy said, grinning. “Nothing at all.”  
  
He sauntered to the bed and perched on the edge. Al felt himself growing hot in the face.  
  
“Nothing at all...” Teddy breathed. “Nothing except...”  
  
Al nearly choked as Teddy extended one long finger and prodded his still-erect cock through his jeans.  
  
“That,” Teddy finished, eyebrows raised and wearing a teasing smirk. “You're such a bad liar, Albus Severus Potter.”  
  
Hearing his full name spoken so made a shiver rocket down Al's spine. What produced another was the fact that Teddy did not pull his finger back, but left it resting on the denim of Al's jeans and only served to make him even harder.  
  
“Were you thinking about me?” Teddy whispered, still grinning.  
“I... um, no!”  
“Bad liar,” Teddy repeated.  
  
Before Al really knew what was happening, Teddy leant forward and kissed him flatly on the lips. “You don't think I've not noticed you watching me? You _always_ watch me... can never take your beautiful green eyes off me.”  
“You... you think my eyes are beautiful?” Al breathed.  
“Everything about you is beautiful, Albus.”  
  
Teddy kissed him again and brought his hand up to cup the side of Al's face.  
  
“But there's a reason I've held off. You're underage... and I'm into some things which would make your mum's hair curl.”  
“My mum's hair never curls,” Al murmured, thinking of her long, straight red hair.  
“Well, if she knew what I get up to on the weekends, it definitely would.”  
  
Teddy laughed into his face and shook his head.  
  
“Like what?” Al asked, hating how innocent he sounded and how little he very clearly knew.  
“Kinky stuff.” Teddy winked. “Dirty stuff.” He leaned forward to hiss in Al's ear. “Stuff so filthy and humiliating my dead parents would be ashamed of me.”  
  
Hot-faced and undoubtedly intrigued, Al hung on to Teddy's every word. “Like what?”  
  
Teddy leaned back slightly and seemed to assess him; when he had finished, he dropped his hand and pressed the fingers into Al's chest, where he used them to push him down onto his back again. Al held his breath as Teddy crawled on top of him and put their faces close together.  
  
“Have you ever heard of BDSM, Al?”  
“Uh-huh.” He had, because he'd been rooting through the Burrow one day when nobody was around, and in his Uncle Charlie's old bedroom he had found an old magazine which had sent him wide-eyed and impossibly hard. “Is that...?” He felt his eyes go wide again at the thought of _Teddy_ doing the things he had seen in that magazine.  
“That and other things...”  
“What other things?”  
“You never stop asking questions, do you?” Teddy shook his head.  
  
Al said nothing.  
  
“Perhaps I need to teach that curiosity a lesson...”  
“But I didn't know that you didn't want me to ask questions-”  
  
Teddy laid his forefinger over Al's lips and Al fell silent, as desired.  
  
“This is an order: tonight, you will do whatever I tell you to do. You will stay silent or you will be punished, do you understand?”  
  
Blood thumping in his ears, Al found himself eagerly nodding.  
  
“And no matter I do to you, you must not complain, do you understand?”  
  
Al nodded again.  
  
“You need a safe word – a word that if you speak it aloud or even mouth it to me, I will stop everything that I am doing and it will all be over.”  
“Banana.” Al couldn't think of anything else.  
“Apt.” Teddy ground their hips together, meeting two clothed erections. “But, don't use that word unless you really, truly mean it. You don't want to spoil the fun too early, do you?”  
  
Al shook his head. “I won't. I promise.”  
“Good boy,” Teddy said, giving him a peck on the lips. “Tonight might be hard for you. I will reward you if you do well and if you disappoint me, then... well...” A devilish glint seemed to twinkle in Teddy's eyes, and Al dearly wanted to ask what would happen if he disappointed, but thought better of the question as his mouth opened to ask.  
“Such a clever boy,” Teddy cooed.  
  
He got up onto all fours and then climbed back off the bed. “Stand up,” he instructed, scrutinising Al's body with narrowed eyes. “Take your clothes off.”  
  
Al looked nervously at the door and Teddy flicked his wand at it; Al recognised the locking spell.  
  
“Hurry, before your mum realises I've broken her only rule.”  
  
Al hastened to comply, stumbling as he tried to kick his jeans away from his feet. Soon he was standing in just his briefs. As he put his fingers to the waistband to pull them off, Teddy held a hand up, stopping him.  
  
“I like the way you blindly follow orders, my dear,” he teased. Al hadn't even thought about it -he'd just done it. “Now then... I think a little transfiguration is in order here.”  
  
Al stood perfectly still as Teddy pointed his wand at him. He shivered as he felt the fabric of his briefs begin to change, and when he looked down, he was wearing a skimpy, feminine thong which completely failed to contain his still hard penis. He looked up in surprise and saw hunger had completely consumed Teddy's eyes.  
  
“Yes, very nice... but we need a bit of...” The wand flicked again and Al cried out in surprise as he felt his cock pulled tight to his body.  
  
Thick leather cord curled around the base and wound its way up the shaft, tying in a tight bow just below the head; further offshoots grew and inched around his waist, keeping his cock flush to his body. It didn't stop there, either -the strips crawled up his chest and laid in place over his nipples, causing them to instantly harden.  
  
“And this...”  
  
Al gulped at the tightness when a collar appeared around his neck; suddenly, everything seemed insane, and he was standing naked in his room with his _cousin_ , of all people, who seemed intent on doing filthy things to him. The cords finished by securing to the collar.  
  
“How does that feel?” Teddy asked. “Nice and comfortable?”  
“No,” Al admitted.  
“Good!” Teddy laughed. “It's not meant to. By eight o' clock your nipples will be screaming for that leather to be off them. You're lucky I didn't use the hemp rope, that burns like a bitch... we'll save that for next time...”  
  
Al gasped aloud as Teddy pressed his fingertip into his slit.  
  
“Beautiful,” Teddy whispered again. “I think that'll do for now. The rest will come later.”  
  
Al glanced nervously around, wondering what he should do.  
  
“Put your clothes back on, and come down to dinner, Albus.”  
“With this underneath?”  
  
Teddy's only answer was a smile as he left the room.  
  
***  
  
Teddy had been wrong. Al's nipples had begun to scream far earlier than eight. It was only half an hour later and he was desperate to get the leather off his body. It might have been his imagination but he thought it was getting tighter, too, and that made it all the worse. Teddy sat opposite him, eating his dinner, drinking his wine, and laughing when required. Al, as instructed, had said nothing. Luckily nobody had actually spoken to him and he had not been forced with having to decide about whether to answer them or not. He didn't know what he would do. Teddy had given him an order, and he knew what they were doing was based on orders and commands and if he disobeyed them, then he would be punished.  
  
The thought of being punished by Teddy Lupin shouldn't have excited him as much as it did, Al decided. Everything had gone so fast that he hadn't even had the chance to take in what had happened; Teddy, lovely blue-haired Teddy whom he had always been obsessed with, had kissed him, touched him and seemed to want to play with him.  
  
 _Correction, he **is** playing with me..._ Al reminded himself, stunned that he had forgotten in the first place. His cock gave a throb as if to dig the knife in deeper. Squirming in his seat, Al stabbed a potato. He glanced up and found Teddy watching him squirming.  
  
“Al,” Teddy began. “Are you looking forward to going back to school?”  
  
Swallowing with fear, Al didn't know what to do -Teddy was asking him a question but had previously instructed him not to speak. He didn't know what to do.  
  
“Meh,” he grunted, and shrugged his shoulders; the movement caused the leather to scrape over his nipples and pull on his cock.  
“Al, don't mumble.” His dad elbowed him in the ribs and Al hissed at the extra sensation on his body. “Why so jumpy?”  
“You do seem tense,” Teddy commented, feigning concern. “Everything all right?”  
  
Al answered with a nod and stuffed his mouth full of food so that he would be spared from having to speak. Teddy seemed to decide he had been tortured enough with speech and turned to Lily and spoke to her.  
  
“So, Teddy... who's your latest girlfriend, then? Scars still hurting from where Victoire came after you?” James laughed.  
“James!” their mother exclaimed. “Manners?”  
“Oh, it's fine, Auntie Gin,” Teddy said, laughing it off. “Well, truth be told, James, I don't have a girl at the minute.”  
  
Al felt his face burst into colour as Teddy met his eye and then looked away again.  
  
“I've got a boyfriend though, I think.”  
  
There was a loud shriek of shock as Lily dropped her glass of cold pumpkin juice all over her lap. Even their mum dropped her fork with surprise.  
  
“Boyfriend? Really?” their dad asked quietly.  
“Yeah.” Teddy shrugged. “You've never asked, so I've never told, but I like both men and women... everyone's beautiful.” He shrugged again. “So why limit yourself to just one lot, eh? Why choose?”  
“As long as you're happy?”  
“I think I'm going to be _very_ happy with this one, Uncle Harry... he seems... so... eager.”  
  
A loud thud sounded as Al's knee slammed into the underside of the table; the sensation of a finger trailing over the raw and eager exposed head of his cock had made him jump. The invisible finger continued to circle until it settled over his slit, and then pushed inwards. Eyes flying wide, Al gripped his knees as the finger dipped further and further inwards, causing an intense burn which made him tear up.  
  
“What's wrong?” his dad asked, concerned.  
  
The sensation disappeared. Al shook his head and sank back in his chair. The leather on his body seemed to quake and then most definitely tightened against him. He didn't know whether to be relieved that he hadn't been imagining it, or fearful of just how tight the leather would become. His body was already practically singing with all the tension.  
  
“This was delicious, Auntie Gin,” Teddy announced, gesturing to his empty plate.  
  
Al watched as Teddy scooped up a drop of gravy on his forefinger and popped it into his mouth, where he sucked it.  
  
“Fuck!” Al cried, lurching upright as wet lips appeared to clamp around his glans and something sucked.  
“AL!” his mother cried. “What on earth is the matter with you?”  
  
Al couldn't help it -his feet fled before he could instruct them not to. He ran blindly, not knowing where he was stumbling, but he ended up slamming the bathroom door behind him and throwing himself against it. He ripped open his jeans and looked down at the cheese wire thong and the purpled head of his dick.  
  
“Fuck fuck fuck,” he moaned, banging his head back against the door. He had disobeyed Teddy and he'd so wanted to do well.  
  
A knock made him jump again. “Al, it's me.” Teddy's voice floated through the wood.  
  
His heart sinking, Al moved away and pulled the door with him as he went, permitting Teddy into the room.  
  
“Bad boy,” Teddy whispered, on him in a second, his hands touching everything he could reach. “I should gag you and spank you until you come, right now.”  
  
Al said nothing but gasped against the furious kiss that Teddy bestowed upon him.  
  
“Little slut, sitting at your mummy's dinner table in women's knickers and all trussed up for me... next time perhaps I'll transfigure your body... give you some tits or tie your cock down between your legs and force you to look like her... that'll be even worse, won't it?”  
  
Letting a moan escape his lips, Al registered the cold tiles behind his back.  
  
“Fucking slut,” Teddy spat at him. He bit hard into Al's neck. “You need to be punished and I don't know how best to make you pay for not being a good little boy...”  
“I'm s-sorry,” Al stammered, wondering if he was in way over his head.  
“You should be... or you will be, when I'm finished with your backside. I'll spank it until you can't sit down... and then I might fig you.”  
  
At Al's bewilderment, Teddy laughed again.  
  
“Oh, you'll find out, whore.”  
“I'm not a w-whore,” Al protested, wriggling against the wall and Teddy's body.  
“If you're not now, two weeks with me and you will be... but I think you are... that hot little mouth, begging to be fucked and swallow my come. You want it, don't you? You want to swallow my come?”  
“Yes!” Al cried, his mind finally giving over to an odd place in which the rest of his life felt very far away, and all there was was Teddy and himself, and the pleasure thrumming through his strung out body.  
“And I'll bet you want to come, too, don't you? Want to cream those skimpy little knickers and make your belly all sticky?”  
“Fuck yes,” Al whimpered.  
“Tough.”  
  
Teddy pulled back and Al lurched as the leather, the collar and the knickers disappeared from his body, and his erection quivered. Teddy grabbed his hands and held them by his sides and Al moaned with desperation; he had never wanted to come more in his life.  
  
“Orgasm denial,” Teddy whispered into his ear. “A useful little tool to teach naughty submissives their place... and that's what you are, Al... my sub... my naughty, disobedient little sub... and you won't be coming tonight, or tomorrow night, or until I say that you may.”  
“No!” Al cried, and tried to get away, but Teddy held him fast and hooked an arm around his front to hold him still.  
“Bad boy... you're only making things worse for yourself... an extra night of denial...”  
  
Al felt, with a sinking heart, as his prick began to wilt. He felt sick he was so robbed of his orgasm, which had begun to heighten with Teddy's filthy words and their physical tussle. Finally, Teddy roughly groped his crotch to check he was flaccid enough not to achieve climax, and then released him. Al didn't have the energy to defend himself as a spell was cast on him.  
  
“Not until I say,” Teddy said, with a wink, and strode from the bathroom.  
  
Al collapsed in a heap on the floor, breathing heavily, and wondering what the hell he had let himself in for.  
  


* * *

  
  
Al crawled when he felt a tug on his lead and followed Teddy to the squashy armchair in the corner of the man's sitting room. As he sat in his lap, Al realised that that Teddy was most definitely a man to him now. His Master, in fact, and his master could never be a boy or anyone younger than a strong, dominant man.  
  
“You've come a long way,” Teddy said, putting a hand on Al's thigh and stroking it. “I can't believe you have to go back to school tomorrow.”  
“I know.” Al made a face. “And then I won't get to see you again until Christmas.”  
  
They met in a kiss, one which was slow and sweet, and not really fitting to the thick collar around Al's neck and the caning stripes across his buttocks. Teddy dropped the end of his lead and instead put his fingers in Al's hair, pulling him closer with such tenderness that it caused Al's heart to quicken.  
  
“You taste delicious,” Teddy informed him. “Al?”  
“Hmm?” Al asked, looking up from the circle he was tracing around Teddy's left nipple.  
“How long have you been in love with me?”  
  
Al blushed. They had a lot of sex, and they did many other things which, in hindsight, would definitely have made his mother's hair curl -but they rarely seemed to talk, especially about feelings or how they had got to where they were.  
  
“I don't know,” he answered honestly. “But... first you were my older cousin, and then you were my really cool friend... and then one day, you became beautiful to me. And I suppose then I fell in love with you.”  
  
Teddy kissed him again and their noses clashed.  
  
“I always knew, you know.”  
  
Al looked down, embarrassed at his apparent transparency.  
  
“You always used to follow me around... asking me to play with you, spend time with you... and then you grew up into this sexy little thing and I had to tell myself that you were too young. And then you were there and... I couldn't resist. I'm sorry.”  
“What for?!”  
“For taking advantage.”  
“Like fuck you did,” Al swore. “I was willing all the way... except that night in the loo when you wouldn't let me come, and every night after that until you did.”  
  
Teddy snorted and buried his face in Al's neck. “I'm a harsh Master when I want to be.”  
“Mm, yes you are. My bum can attest to that.”  
  
They laughed and met in another kiss.  
  
“Do you think that we could maybe spend some time not doing this?” Teddy asked softly.  
“What? Like normal couples?”  
“We'll never be normal,” Teddy assured him. “I have blue hair and you're a geek, but yeah... Just... maybe normal sex. If you want.”  
“I'm not with you just because you like all this kinky shit, Ted...” Al said affectionately. “I'm with you because I've been in love with you since I was like, nine, or something gross like that; long time to wait for just being whopped on the arse every night.”  
“Okay.”  
“Are you blushing?” Al asked incredulously.  
“No.”  
“You, Teddy Lupin, are a horrendous liar,” Al proclaimed, and kissed him.  
  
 _-fin-_  



End file.
